


oh your eyes (they show it all)

by PinkCanary



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bravenlarke, Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory, top!Raven, vague fluffy post-canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCanary/pseuds/PinkCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Clarke learned to admit <i>(just that once, and never publicly, geez it wasn't even that big of a deal, Raven!)</i> that she really had no self-control where Raven and Bellamy were concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh your eyes (they show it all)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the result of random-french-girl and I yelling smutty bravenlarke power exchange headcannons at each other on Tumblr, until finally this emerged and I just HAD to write it. Also, top!Raven is entirely her fault and we really regret nothing. :D

Clarke had to admit that Raven really knew exactly what she was doing.

Early that morning, as Clarke had sleepily dressed for a long day in Camp Jaha’s med-centre, Raven had crooked one finger in her direction and, with her voice still low and husky from sleep, commanded, “come here.”

It was a quirk, maybe even a _kink_ , if Clarke was really honest, but there was no way that Clarke could ever deny her.

And so, Bellamy had watched eagerly — paused mid-way through lacing up his boots— as Clarke crossed the cabin to perch on the edge of the bed next to the other woman. Raven was all sweetness, sleep-warm and inviting, as she moved her lips against Clarke’s lazily…. until she tightened her grasp on Clarke’s forearm. In one smooth movement, Raven grabbed Clarke’s other arm, and pushed both arms behind her, pinning them against the small of Clarke’s back. Clarke couldn’t help the small squeak of surprise that escaped her, and she could feel Raven grinning against her lips. 

And then, as quickly as it started, Raven was letting go; she paused to whisper in Clarke’s ear. “Later.” 

Clarke shivered, and she could hear Bellamy’s loud intake of air from across the room. Raven never made promises that she didn’t fully intend to keep.

 

The day was dragging.

Summer was just giving way to autumn, and the oppressive heat that had blanketed the camp for the last few months had finally started to break. All summer, Clarke had been kept busy with sunburns and heat stroke and dehydration, but now they found themselves in a quiet period, before the cold and flu season started up in a few more weeks. The good news was that the camp was healthy - thriving even, with the bounty of summer and the quiet provided by the newly-negotiated peace treaties - but Clarke felt like she was going stir-crazy some days, desperate for _something_ to do. 

Clarke was spending her morning inventorying their medical supplies, making a “wish list” of plants that could be found in the forest, or supplies that could possibly be scavenged from bunkers, but her mind kept wandering back to her exchange with Raven that morning. 

Her relationship with Raven and Bellamy had still been in its honeymoon period, when they had stumbled upon a new dynamic almost by accident. Raven had playfully held Clarke down on the bed, and Clarke _knew_ that Raven expected her to struggle free. _However_ … Clarke had felt her pulse pound in her ears, and she knew her breathing was quickening, and suddenly Raven’s eyes darkened in arousal and delight at the realization. After everything that had happened in their first few months on the ground, Clarke hadn’t been sure that she would ever get to a point where she could trust anyone enough to put them in charge of her own physical and emotional wellbeing, but in that moment she knew that she _wanted_ it. Oh god, she had wanted it. 

Clarke squirmed in the hard metal chair, as she remembered the way that Raven had restrained her arms that morning. She could also hear Bellamy’s reaction in her head, his low gasp, which added an extra element of excitement. It should have surprised nobody that their interactions in the bedroom tended to mirror the interplay of their leadership in the camp. The three of them had a subtle (and sometimes not so subtle) push and pull - understanding and anticipating each other’s needs, sometimes giving their trust freely to the others, and sometimes _demanding_ trust and respect of their own. 

She sighed, forcing her attention back to her inventory. Clarke knew that this was entirely part of Raven’s game; she wanted Clarke and Bellamy to spend all day in _anticipation_. She wanted Clarke to be squirming in her seat, unable to focus on the menial tasks in front of her. The thought made Clarke straighten up in her seat slightly, despite being alone in the med-centre. 

It was nearly an hour later, when the door finally swung open and Bellamy entered the quiet room. 

“Keeping busy?”

Clarke chuckled humourlessly. “I never thought that I would be wishing for someone to break something.”

Bellamy grinned back at her. “The guards are all going a bit stir-crazy, too. I’m starting to worry that someone is going to start trouble with the Trigedakru out of boredom.” 

They shared wry grins. Though they could joke about the quiet state of the camp at the moment, they weren’t far enough removed from a time where they were in constant fear of their lives to really take this period of relative peace and prosperity for granted. 

Bellamy pulled a chair over to Clarke’s desk, and for the first time, Clarke noticed that he had brought a basket with him. He started pulling food out of the basket, placing it on the desk in front of Clarke. “I brought you lunch. I went to see Raven to ask if she wanted to join us, but she was too busy insulting Wick and his upbringing, and his education, and his entire family.” Clarke laughed at the description of their outspoken mechanic. 

“Sounds like a typical day in engineering.”

“So….” Bellamy paused for a moment and when he spoke again, his voice was an octave lower. “What do you think she has planned for tonight?”

Clarke raised an eyebrow. “You tried to ask her already, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. You know she doesn’t give anything up when she has a plan.”

She shrugged. “I have no idea what she’s up to.”

Now it was Bellamy’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Seriously? You’re not even a bit curious?” 

Clarke tried to look nonchalant but she knew that she wasn’t fooling anyone. “I’m curious, but I’m not going to spend the whole day thinking about it.” _I mean, there must have been a few minutes in there somewhere that she had thought about something else…_

Clarke was saved from Bellamy’s further teasing when the door to the med-centre opened. Abby didn’t look surprised at all to find Bellamy there; in fact, she tended to take everything in stride, these days. She had smiled encouragingly when Clarke had told her that she would be living with Raven; she had raised her eyebrows but said nothing when Bellamy had moved in with them a few months later. The longer that they were on the ground, the more irrelevant the Ark’s old rules and norms became. _Brave new world, I guess._

Bellamy began packing up the remains of their lunch. “I should be getting back. We’ve started training drills again, now that the heat has broken.” 

He kissed her forehead on the way out, and then Clarke was left with her thoughts and her inventory. _Perfect._

If she was distracted before, having Bellamy voicing his own curiosity and anticipation over whatever Raven had planned completely destroyed any concentration that she had managed to possess earlier. Though they all took their turn at being in charge, she knew that Bellamy’s favorite nights were those when Raven took control over both of them. He loved _submitting_ along side Clarke and she knew that he got off on watching Raven taking care of her, just as sure as he got off on being commanded himself. And Clarke loved to watch his control slip away, just as much as if it had been Clarke herself that gave the commands. And _fuck_ , they were gorgeous together, all dark hair and dark skin, especially after a long summer spent outdoors in the sun. 

Clarke could hear a shaky breath echo through the silent room, and she was embarrassed to realize that the sound had come from her own lips.

Her restlessness and general lack of concentration much have been painfully obvious. After another few minutes of fidgeting, Abby took pity on Clarke, and sent her home early, with orders to stay away until the next morning. Clarke wasn’t exactly sure where she wanted to go — it was going to be _hours_ before Raven and Bellamy were done with their own work — but she found herself back at their cabin, almost on autopilot. She kicked off her boots at the door, and flopped down on the bed; her skin felt warm and prickly, and the slight throbbing between her legs was rapidly intensifying, now that she had nothing else to occupy her thoughts. 

Without even really consciously realizing what she was doing, her hand drifted down between her legs, to trace light patterns over the fabric of her pants. The contact was immediately a relief — her restless energy suddenly focused on that one point, giving a _purpose_ to her movements — even as the touch was too light to really be anything more than a tease. She sighed. Well, she did have a few hours before Bellamy and Raven would be home… maybe she could get herself off and then even take a nap until they got back. The thought was immediately attractive; Raven and Bellamy would tease her if they found her napping in their bed, but they were always happy when one of them was able to take advantage of any downtime. Clarke’s fingers continued their teasing movements over her pants, but firmer this time, more insistent.

Clarke could feel the familiar pressure building quickly; she was almost embarrassed at how eager she was, after her long day of fantasizing. Her hips began to move, grinding the seam of her pants against her clit, and she gasped at the contact. After another moment, though, she needed _more_ , and she quickly thumbed the button and pulled down the zipper on her pants; she stripped them off, letting them fall down to the side of the bed. 

Clarke slipped her fingers into her underwear; she was already wet and swollen, and she groaned shamelessly at the feeling. She knew that this was not going to last very long, and so she avoided touching her clit, instead circling around it in a wide arch, until she was panting loudly in the quiet dimness of the cabin. Unable to help herself, she ran her finger once right over the surface of her clit, and the direct contact made her gasp… before going back to the teasing circling. She counted in her head; five slow circles, before one teasing drag right over the sensitive nub. Her skin was covered in a fine layer of sweat and her breath was loud and harsh, and she knew that she could only keep up the teasing for another few moments before she would _have_ to come…

Which is why she didn’t notice immediately when the door to the cabin opened and Raven stepped inside. 

“Shit, Clarke! Fuck, is this what you do when you come home early?” Raven sounded stunned, but also just a bit awed.

Clarke opened her eyes to look at Raven, still standing in the doorway, but she didn’t stop the movements of her fingers. Her orgasm was so close, all it would take was a few seconds of rubbing _right there_ and… 

Raven was suddenly by her side, and she grasped her wrist firmly. “You know the rules.”

Clarke practically growled in frustration, and she would have been embarrassed by the needy searching movements that her hips were making, if she wasn’t just so far gone that she didn’t _care_. She finally looked up to meet Raven’s eyes, and she could see the sparkle of delight and mischief, even as the other woman tried to keep her face stern.

“You don’t come without permission.” 

Clarke couldn’t help grumbling petulantly. “I didn’t come at all, but if you give me another minute…”

Raven chuckled at this, but her voice was low and dangerous. “That isn’t how it works.”

Clarke’s cunt clenched, and she couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped her lips. “Fuck, Raven. I’m so close… I can’t….”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make sure that you can.”

_”Shit.”_ Clarke was still feeling needy, desperate, but she could feel herself responding even more to the idea of what Raven wanted her to do. If there was one thing that Raven was good at ( _and there were clearly many things that she was very good at_ ), it was pushing Clarke, forcing her to test her limits, even when she didn’t want to and didn’t think that she _could_. It was one of the things that defined their working relationship, and also made their personal relationship so explosive. “Okay. Tie me.”

Raven grinned. “Tie me, _please_.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but she repeated the words anyway. 

Raven reached over to the small supply of innocuous-looking survival gear that lived in the corner of their cabin. They always had basic emergency supplies — non-perishable rations, knives and tools, their own personal radios — at the ready in their cabin, and the rope and seatbelt straps would never arouse even the slightest raised eyebrow from an observer. And they were basic survival gear… it just didn’t hurt that they also had _recreational_ uses as well. 

“Okay, I don’t know how long it’s going to take Bellamy to be done with his training, so I’m not going to tie you up in any position that you wouldn’t be comfortable to hold for a long time.” Raven still looked stern as she spoke, but her lips were quirked upwards in a smug grin. “But first you need to take your clothes off.”

Clarke looked down, and realized that she was still wearing her shirt and underwear. _Whoops._ For a moment, she was embarrassed at being so clearly in a hurry that she hadn’t even bothered to remove her underwear but, well, Raven looked smug and flattered. As if she could read her mind, Raven suddenly asked the question.

“Were you thinking about me? About what I was planning to do to you?”

As she stripped her shirt over her head, Clarke briefly considered lying, before deciding on the truth. “Yes. I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“And you had to touch yourself?” Raven let out an impressed whistle. 

Clarke reached behind and unclipped her bra. She could feel herself flushing scarlet. “What can I say? You make an impression.”

Raven’s hand reached out and she stroked her fingers over the damn material of the front of Clarke’s panties. Clarke’s eyes fluttered closed at the momentary contact. “I can see that.” Her eyes darkened as Clarke slipped off the last garment, letting it fall to the floor.

“I’m going to tie your hands above your head. Let me know if it’s too tight. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable while you wait.” She chuckled. “At least not uncomfortable from the rope.” 

Clarke let her eyes drift closed, as she often did when she was being tied. She found the act of being tied to be deeply erotic and strangely _freeing_ , like she was surrendering everything to Raven. She was so lost in the feeling, that she didn’t even notice as Raven finished, until she felt Raven’s lips against her own. The kiss was soft and sweet, almost chaste, before Raven pulled back. “Does that feel comfortable?”

Clarke blinked a few times, trying to bring herself back to the present; she forced herself to focus on the feeling of the ropes on her wrists. “Mmhmm.” She murmured, wiggling her fingers slightly.

Raven smiled down at her, and her face was soft, fond; she held Clarke’s gaze for another moment, before suddenly looking up at Clarke’s bound hands, and reaching up to tangle her fingers in Clarke’s. When she looked down at Clarke again, her face had transformed; she was now fierce. Hungry. Her mouth descended on to Clarke’s again, and this time the softness was gone. Her teeth nipped at Clarke’s lips, and her tongue snaked out to claim Clarke’s mouth as her own. 

Finally, Raven pulled away, breathing heavily, only to move down to Clarke’s neck, nipping and sucking as she went. When she reached the line of Clarke’s collar bone, she suddenly bit down quickly, before sucking hard at the skin. Clarke let out a gasp; she knew that Raven had intentionally marked her. It wasn’t something that they did often, but Clarke couldn’t deny that she liked seeing the marks, both on her own skin and on Raven and Bellamy, even though they were nearly impossible to cover up or hide. 

Raven continued her journey down Clarke’s body, enthusiastically laving each nipple with her tongue, before nipping gently with her teeth. Clarke’s desperation had calmed from where she had been earlier, but Raven was steadily working her back up, driving her back towards the edge that had previously been in sight. And so, when Raven suddenly bit down on the skin just below her navel, Clarke found herself moaning Raven’s name desperately, aching to tangle her fingers into Raven’s dark hair.

As luck would happen, it was just as Clarke was gasping Raven’s name, trying to urge her lips that last few inches down to her aching cunt, that Bellamy opened the door to the cabin. From her position on the bed, she had a clear view of Bellamy’s face at the exact moment that he saw them; Clarke naked and tied up, and Raven still fully clothed, with her lips peppering rough kisses against Clarke’s pelvic bone. The light in the cabin was dim, but Clarke could still see him flushing to his ears as he watched them.

His mouth opened and closed a few times, before he was finally able to find his voice. “Um… Is it my birthday? Did I somehow lose track of a few months? Because this? Is the best thing I have ever come home to. Ever.”

Raven leaned forward, and Clarke could feel her warm breath against her clit for a moment, before she pressed a single open-mouthed kiss against her skin. Clarke gasped out loud because _finally_ , but Raven was already sitting up on the bed, turning to face Bellamy.

“Clarke forgot the rules and thought that she would come home early and get herself off.”

Clarke wasn’t sure that it was possible for Bellamy to look any more aroused, but his eyes suddenly darkened and his breathing sped up, as he came to sit next to them on the bed. He met Clarke’s eyes evenly and didn’t look away, even as he slowly reached out one finger to touch Clarke’s sensitive skin, dragging it up her slit carefully. Clarke tried to bite off the curse before it reached her lips, and instead it just came out as a strangled moan. 

“You were trying so hard to hide it at lunch, but I knew just turned on you were.” He grinned. “And now you’re fucking _desperate_.” 

Clarke could feel herself flushing from head to toe, but she rolled her eyes anyway. “Whatever. Can I not be the only one naked, please?”

Raven grinned. “I don’t think you’re exactly in a position to be making demands, babe.” She paused to look at Bellamy appraisingly. “She’s right, though. Lose the clothes.”

Clarke could tell that he was struggling to hold back a smart ass remark, and clearly Raven did not miss it either. She raised an eyebrow at him. “Do you want to help me punish Clarke, or do you want to be tied up with her?”

Bellamy’s mouth snapped closed, and he shot Clarke a vaguely apologetic grin, before starting to pull off his t-shirt. “I may be an asshole, but I’m not stupid.”

Once Bellamy was naked, Raven held out a hand to him, reaching out to pull him down down to the bed next to her. He leaned into her space and pulled _her_ hand, before snaking both hands down to reach under her ass, lifting her as he maneuvered her down so that she was straddling his lap. Just as quickly, Raven’s hands were cupping Bellamy’s face and Bellamy was seeking out the sliver of warm skin where her shirt met the band of her pants, as their mouths met hungrily. 

Clarke groaned loudly. Despite her current state of frustration, she never tired of watching the two of them together. Raven had wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck, and was using her leverage in that position to grind herself against him, as her mouth continued to move against his. She suddenly pulled back, her eyes dark and intense. “Help me take my clothes off, Bell. I want you inside me like this.”

_Fuck._ If Raven’s plan was to torture Clarke by ignoring her while she fucked Bellamy…. well, it was definitely working. As she watched, Bellamy stripped Raven’s shirt and bra off, stopping briefly in his progress to tease one hardened nipple, before lifting her up off his lap, so that he could remove her leg brace and pants. Once she was bare to him, he reached his hand down to stroke between her legs, but was halted by Raven’s hands, as she pulled herself back up on to his lap, leaning into his chest and wrapping her limbs around his torso.

“I’m good. I just want you.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but smirk as she watched Raven grinding herself against Bellamy. Raven’s compose had finally cracked, and Clarke felt simultaneous rushes of satisfaction and arousal. She squirmed against the blankets in anticipation.

It was always a bit of a logistical challenge when Raven was on top, but the three of them always figured it out. She didn’t have any traction in her current position, with her legs wrapped around Bellamy’s waist, and so Bellamy had wrapped his hands around her slender hips, lifting Raven’s body as he set a languid pace. 

Raven’s voice was shaky, per breath coming out in desperate puffs against Bellamy’s neck. “Fuck, Clarke. You have no idea how gorgeous you looked when I walked into the cabin, so focused, so close to coming. It was so hard to stop you. I wanted to watch you come, to see if you would moan my name. Shit.”

Clarke could feel a new rush of wetness between her legs, and she pressed her thighs together to try to relieve some of the ache. Raven’s hand had slipped down from Bellamy’s shoulder, to tease her own clit, as he continued to drive her hips against his own. 

“I’ve been so wet since I first saw you, but I bet you’re even wetter. Do you want to come, Clarke?”

Clarke couldn’t help the needy groan that escaped her, and thankfully Raven is just too far gone to care about a proper response.

“Fuck, fuck, Bellamy, faster.” Raven manages to get out, as her fingers rub frantically, and suddenly she is coming, loud and hard as usual. Her body bows backwards as Bellamy steadies her with his hands on her hips. Bellamy’s eyes meet Clarke’s own, and she knows that they are mirror images of lust and raw _need_.

Bellamy is grinding his hips against Raven’s, struggling not to thrust up into her as she recovers. His voice is low and raspy when he finally speaks. “Are you good?”

Raven’s breath is still coming quickly, shaky. “Yeah. You can come whenever you’re ready.” She pauses and her eyebrows raise as she thinks. “But I want you to fuck Clarke when you come. On her knees.”

An unsteady breath escapes from Clarke’s lips, and she can hear Bellamy’s moan answering her. 

Bellamy lifts Raven off of his lap, his movements now perfectly gentle, in contrast to how he had been roughly handling her just moments before. A second later, and Clarke finds herself on her knees and shoulders, face pressed down into the blankets. She turns her head to the side so that she can breath, and she can see Raven grinning at her from inches away. Her breath catches as Bellamy is suddenly pressing into her, his cock sliding against her soaked folds, before he fills her with one quick stroke. Clarke’s cunt clenches down on him, relieved at _finally_ being filled, and he groans hotly against the back of her neck. 

It feels so fucking good, but Raven really is too good at this, because she _knows_ that Clarke can’t come in this position. Not without someone, _something_ rubbing against her clit. Clarke’s skin feels hot, achy, and she buries her face into the bed, forehead pressed against the blankets. Without even turning her head, she knows that Raven is right there, watching. 

Bellamy’s thrusts are frantic. His hips snap against Clarke, and she can hear just how wet she is as he moves faster, before his body tenses and he lets out a hoarse _fuck_. When he stops moving, _oh holy fuck no_ , Clarke continues to grind against him, trying to keep the friction going, even as her body craves _more_.

He finally pulls away, and Clarke can only beg against their rough mattress. “Bellamy, Raven…. I’m close. Please.”

And then Bellamy’s hands are guiding her hips, flipping her back over on to her back, as Raven’s fingers ghost against her face, tangling in her hair roughly. Her voice is a low murmur, all _you’re so gorgeous and you’re doing so good and I love you_ , and all Clarke can do is close her eyes tightly, focusing on all of the places where Bellamy and Raven are touching her. 

Suddenly, Raven’s fingers are down between her legs, painting through the wetness — both hers and Bellamy’s — that has gathered there and Clarke lets out a choked sob at the contact. Slowly, Raven begins to circle around her clit with one finger, avoiding direct contact, and Clarke almost cries for real.

“This is how you like to tease yourself, right? This is what you were doing to yourself earlier, when I found you.” 

Clarke wants to move her hips; it would only take a second of contact with her clit and she would be _right there_ but she knows that Raven will stop if she tries. She realizes that she isn’t even breathing, and she gulps at the air, her breaths shaky and shallow. 

“Do you think you’ve had enough? Do you want to come, Clarke?”

Clarke’s eyes are still screwed up tightly, her voice a desperate pant. “Please, Raven — _please_.”

For a second, Raven’s hand pulls away, and a choked sob escapes Clarke’s throat. _Oh god please please please._ But then, she feels Raven’s breath on her clit; when she speaks, her words are hot puffs of air and Clarke almost comes from just how good it feels. “You can come, Clarke. You’ve done so good.” Her mouth closes over Clarke’s clit and suddenly her body is a live wire, bucking and thrashing against her ropes.

When she finally sags, her body sinking into the mattress, she becomes aware of Bellamy and Raven speaking.

“—she’s like a fucking puddle.” She hears Bellamy say, and his voice is fond and filled with love and admiration, and everything is suddenly _perfect_.

Raven is untying her wrists, where they still lie on the mattress above her head, and Clarke’s voice is raspy and spent and she barely even recognizes it when the words spill out of her chest. “I love you.”

“You’re such a softie after a good orgasm.” Raven is smiling brightly and Clarke can’t even bother to argue because… _yeah_.

“Don’t worry, we won’t tell anyone.” Bellamy turns her on to her side so that he can wrap himself around her from the back, and the heat from his body is warm and comforting. “Wouldn’t want to ruin Clarke Fucking Griffin’s reputation. The Grounders might not tell nearly as many stories if they knew about this side of you.”

Raven snorts, and it’s ridiculous and adorable, and right up against Clarke’s shoulder. “The best part is that I didn’t even get to use my original plan, because finding you here really was just a beautiful gift.”

And oh god, she really does know _exactly what she’s doing_ and Clarke wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. :D


End file.
